Start of Something Good
by spikeyhairgood
Summary: One unexpected night sparks an unexpected friendship, but nothing is more surprising than the love it creates. ConniePortman.
1. Morning After

_**Summary:** One unexpected night sparks an unexpected friendship, but nothing is more surprising than the love it creates. _

_**Disclaimer: **We don't own a thing._

_**A/N:** So the pairing is very unconventional, but I saw ConniePortman around somewhere, got intrigued, wrote a songfic and just couldn't help myself from continuing. I'm co-writing this with **galindapopular**, and we hope you guys like this story. Anyway, on to the story, and please review to tell us what you guys think. _

_Oh, if you want to catch up on the night before this chapter, then you should go check out my Lives Through Lyrics story. The chapter in there is titled 'Follow Through'._

- - - - -

"_So, what do we do?" Connie asked Portman and he smiled down at her, replying, "Enjoy it."_

Rolling over in bed, to face the ceiling, Connie could have sworn that it was all a dream. It was a dream that she had a fantastic night just talking with Dean Portman, with walking around with Dean Portman, and holding hands with Dean Portman.

'It had to be a dream,' Connie thought to herself, looking over at Julie, still sleeping, feeling a pang of guilt in the pit of stomach. Connie threw her legs over the side of the bed, grabbing onto the side of the mattress, and stared at her feet, inches away from the wooden floor. Looking at the time, she saw that she received a text message. Flicking the phone open, pressing buttons to get to her messages, she smiled at the message that said, '_So I think we should hang out today. Call me when you wake up.' _It was definitely not a dream.

Connie quietly tip-toed to the door, opening it and closing it quietly, sitting down on the carpet across from the door. She dialed Portman's number with a different and odd feeling of butterflies in her stomach. Connie smiled at the sounds of his voice, and said, "Hey. What are you doing up so early?"

"Couldn't really sleep last night," Portman said, his voice quiet. "Why did you wake up so early?"

"It's eleven-thirty," Connie said, clasping the phone tightly to her ear.

"That sounds early to me," Portman said, and Connie gave a laugh. "So you wanna hang out today?"

"Sure," Connie said, instantly. "Wait."

"What?"

"What about the others finding out?" Connie bit her lip. This was something she wasn't expecting at all. It wasn't something she could just push away either. This made her feel good inside, and wasn't sure she wanted to throw all of it away, just yet.

Portman took a few seconds before answering, "Why can't fellow team mates have a brunch together?"

Connie smiled, "That is true."

"Well come on, get dressed, and I'll meet you in front of the cafeteria in fifteen minutes," Portman said, and Connie stood up.

"Sounds good. See you there," Connie made sure not to say his name, just incase Julie was awake and could hear her through the door. Connie ended the phone call, and entered the room, still trying her best to be quiet when she closed it.

"Connie?" Julie asked, groggily.

Not quiet enough. "Hey," Connie turned around, with a smile. "Did I wake you?"

"Oh no, it's okay. I just woke up to see you come in," Julie said rubbing her eyes. "Where'd you go?"

"Uh," Connie looked at her phone. "I just wanted to make a phone call." Connie grabbed clothes, and ran into the bathroom, "I'm gonna go have brunch with..." Connie paused before saying the name, closing her eyes, hoping Julie won't freak out. "Portman."

"Portman?" Julie asked; not mad, just confused.

"Yeah," Connie said, pulling her socks on. "I'm meeting him in front of the cafeteria."

"That's kinda… weird," Julie said, as Connie walked out of the bathroom.

Connie shrugged, "Really? Oh. Hm." Connie grabbed her keys, "I'll see you later?"

Julie gave a nod, "Yeah. Have fun."

"With Portman?" Connie gave a laugh, "How much fun can someone have with Portman? Bye Jules," Connie said, before closing the door behind her. This was definitely going to be difficult.


	2. Earth to Moreau

_Disclaimer: Nothing owned still. _

_Authors Note: Hey guys! **Galindapopular** here. This is my first chapter for this fic. AH! Anyway, not much to say, just hope you like it. It should be fun. We kind of laid the angst on thick for Connie here, but its all good._

_- - - - - _

Connie hadn't felt this happy in a long time. But the happiness was combined with a sort of uneasy guilt. This was just something you didn't do. You didn't go out for brunch with your best friends ex boyfriend. Julie broke up with him, she reminded herself, she's moved on, she's with Adam now. But something inside of her just felt wrong about the whole situation.

"Hello?" Dean said, "Earth to Moreau? You in there?"

"What?" She said, "yeah, sorry. Uh, good waffles." She kept eating. He laughed.

"It's too weird for you isn't it?" He said. "You can't handle it."

"No, no," she said, "I can handle it. Look, I'm sorry, it's just, do you know what the girl rules are?"

"Girl rules," he said, "yes, I'm intimately familiar with that." He laughed sarcastically. "What do you mean?"

"It's this sort of unspoken code between girls," Connie explained. "It's like, ok, here's an example, let's say your friend likes a guy, but he likes someone else, then you as her friend are obligated to say what an ugly slut the other girl is, and how she is so much prettier than the other girl, and she can do better than that guy anyway." She explained, "Even if the other girl is the sweetest prettiest girl in the entire world and the guy is George Clooney."

"Let me guess," he said, "another one of these rules is that you don't eat waffles with your best friends ex."

"Well," Connie said, "there's nothing about waffles specifically, but yeah, there's a definite ex boyfriends are off limits stipulation in there."

"Julie broke up with me," he reminded her, "she has a new boyfriend. She's moved on."

"I know that," Connie sighed, "I get it, it's just,"

"Girl rules," He said. "Look, I'm going to be straight with you, I like talking to you. I like spending time with you. Last night, last night was incredible. I haven't had that much fun in a long long time. I think this could be a good thing."

"I think it could be a good thing too," she said, "but I'd just rather we be, well, I guess the word I'm looking for is discreet?"

"Discreet," he nodded, "you mean not tell anyone?"

"Right," she said, "It's just, look, I don't want to hurt anyone, OK? Is that too much to ask?"

"You think about other people too much," he shook his head. "But fine, we won't tell anyone."

"Don't say it like you're mad at me," she said, "Come on, even if we did tell anyone who would believe us?"

"That's true," he said, "it will save a lot of explaining."

"Exactly!" She said, relieved that he was on board with it. This made it easier, this way no one was getting hurt.

"You know, guys have rules too," he said, smiling devilishly at her.

"Oh really?" She smiled, "and what would those be?"

"Well, see," he leaned in closer to her. "For example, let's say a guy takes this really hot, incredible girl out for a meal, like say he buys her waffles," she laughed, "Then he is like obligated to try and get some action. It's encoded on our DNA."

"Hmm," she said, "That's very interesting. Well, believe it or not, girls have rules about that kind of thing too."

"Do they bar or enable the action?" He said, "you know, I'm just curious."

"They're pretty flexible," she said, "actually." He smiled at her, leaned in and kissed her. It felt, great, strangely great. She was kissing Dean Portman, and it felt amazing. She was kissing Dean Portman. Oh God! She pulled away. "I'm sorry, I have to, there's this, I uh, I have homework." She stood up awkwardly and walked out.

"Girl rules," he said, feeling horribly defeated, "Great, as if this situation wasn't weird enough." He got up and rushed after her. "Connie, come on, look I'm sorry OK?"

"No," she said, "it's not that, I mean that was, that was great. This is great, you're great. I just, I don't know how to handle this."

"We don't handle it," he shrugged, "we just let what happens happen. How's that for a deal?"

"I like that deal." She nodded. He put his arm around her.

"Come on," he said, "let's go for a walk. And as far as I know, according to guy rules, walks do not require the attempt at action." She laughed. Yes, the situation was weird, but weird didn't have to be bad. It was weird in a good way.


	3. Something Fishy

_Disclaimer: We don't own a thing._

_A/N: **spikeyhairgood** here, I don't think I mentioned that it's gonna be me, then **galindapopular**, then back to me when it comes to writing the chapter, so I shall specify who it is for this chapter. Anyway, glad you guys like it so far, we're having fun writing it. Thanks for the reviews! Here goes the next chapter, enjoy. _

- - - -

Portman smiled to himself, as he began to run quietly up the hall, grabbing the hand of Connie Moreau, pulling her into a classroom. As he did, she giggled, as her back was against the wall, and Portman smirked down at her. She smiled back, and his face leaned in towards hers. Before Connie could deepen the kiss, Portman pulled away, and kissed her nose before running out of the classroom. She rolled her eyes and mumbled, "What a tease."

Connie stood there, giggling to herself, butterflies flying around in her stomach, before she walked out, almost bumping into Fulton.

"Hey," Fulton greeted, as Connie's eyes were wide.

"Hey!" Connie said, excitedly.

Fulton's eyes got wide for a second, and smiled at her, "You okay?"

"Oh yeah!" Connie grinned, walking towards the locker room for practice. "Do I not seem okay? Because Fulton, let me tell you…" Fulton looked at her, still smiling for his own comfort, "I am okay. Completely normal, because everything is fine. Normal. Everything is normal, completely." Connie began walking a little faster than Fulton, who stood there flabbergasted by Connie's long explanation about being fine and normal. Something definitely had to be up with her.

- - -

"Did you know they've been having breakfast together?" Julie asked Adam, who was sitting skating next to Fulton.

"Really?" Adam asked, looking at Portman and Connie, who were hysterically laughing across the ice. "I had no idea they were close like that."

"Me either, I had no clue, and she's my room-mate," Julie shrugged, as her and Adam skated away from Fulton, who raised an eyebrow in speculation.

'Portman has been acting funny lately too,' Fulton thought to himself, while Guy skated up to him. "Hey," Guy said, and Fulton couldn't snap out of his thoughts. "Fulton?"

"Yeah?" Fulton said, still staring at the two in hysterics. "I wonder what they're laughing about."

Guy looked at Fulton like he had two heads, "Why?"

Fulton shrugged, "It looks funny. I wanna laugh. I've got a very good sense of humor." Guy raised an eyebrow, and skated away. "Hm," Fulton continued his examination.

- - - -

"Are you sure it's safe in here?" Connie asked, pulling her face away from Portman.

"Yeah," Portman said leaning in, as Connie leaned back.

"You sure?" Connie asked, and Portman took his arm that was wrapped around Connie sitting down.

"I'm pretty sure," Portman said, knowing it was talk time, not make out time. "Fulton's usually hanging out with Charlie and Goldberg in that alley around this time."

"Oh," Connie said, sitting herself on Portman lap. "Well, I just wanted you to answer the question, you didn't have to stop."

Portman gave a laugh, laying back, and placing his right hand in Connie's hair.

"Oh my God!" Portman practically pushed Connie off of him, and onto the bed, at the yell of Fulton's voice. "I knew something fishy was going on, but holy shit!" Fulton shook his head, his hands around his ears, like he didn't know what else to do.

"Shut up, close the door, and get in the room!" Portman yelled, and Fulton stood there shaking his head. "This kid," Portman was now shaking his head, closing the door himself.

"Okay Fulton, you have to calm down," Connie stood up in front of Fulton, who now had his eyes closed.

"You- him- I. Oh no," Fulton mumbled to himself, and Connie raised an eyebrow at Portman, not knowing what to do. Fulton finally looked at the two, as if both of them had two heads, "How the hell did this happen?"


	4. Same Wavelength

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything here. _

_A/N: Hey guys, not much to say other than we're glad that you guys like this, and thanks so much for the reviews._

- - - - -

"Fulton," Connie said, "take a deep breath OK?"

"But you, him," he stammered, still unable to put the words together. "Huh?"

"See, remember that party?" Portman started, "you know, the one where I told you I was coming back early cause I was tired? See, what actually happened was Connie and I started talking. And then the next day we went to brunch, and well,"

"We like each other," Connie said, "a lot."

"But you're Connie!" Fulton said, still unable to process "You're not, well, I mean, what about? Do Julie and Guy know?"

"No!" Connie said, "Nobody knows! And you can't tell them!"

"This is serious man," Portman nodded, "No one can know about this!"

"I just, I can't," Fulton said. "This is huge! And you want me to keep it a secret?"

"Yes," Connie said, "this way no one gets hurt."

"By no one you mean Julie?" Fulton said.

"Also Guy," Portman pointed out. "See, by keeping it a secret, you keep two teammates from getting hurt!" 

"Fine," Fulton said, "I won't tell anyone, but" he held his finger up, "I'm not lying for you two. If someone asks me outright, I'm telling them."

"Thank you so much Fulton!" Connie smiled and hugged him, "I swear, we'll be super careful and no one else will even suspect OK? I should go." She went over and kissed Portman good bye. "I'll see you later."

"Dude," Fulton said, "I really hope you know what you're getting your self into."

---

"_It's not working anymore is it?" Guy said quietly. _

"_I just get the feeling that you still look at me like I'm ten years old," Connie explained. "Isn't that true?"_

"_A little," he admitted, "I do love you though."_

"_I love you too," she said, "but we're grown up now. Maybe we're just not meant to be a couple. You're still my best friend, you always will be, it's just,"_

"_It doesn't work anymore." He nodded, "No, I feel the same way. It's too bad though, I mean, we're so damn cute!" He put his arm around her._

"_Yeah," she said, with a laugh, resting her head on his shoulder. "It is."_

Connie woke up suddenly. Her heart was pounding, she was sweating. Why was she dreaming about her break up with Guy? She hadn't even thought about it in weeks. It had been almost a year, she was finally moving on, and now her mind decided it was a good time to bring up what had happened. Was it that she was feeling guilty? She had nothing to feel guilty about, after all the breakup had been mutual, and ages ago. True she had brought up the idea that maybe they didn't work as a mature couple, but he had agreed. She looked over to the other side of the room where Julie was sound asleep. She sighed, she knew that this was stupid, she was doing nothing wrong, why did she feel so horrible every time she looked at Julie? She stood up, threw a pair of sweat pants on, grabbed a coat and went out for a walk.

---

"_Can we talk?" Julie said, walking into his dorm room._

"_Yeah, sure," Portman said, sitting down on the bed. "What's up?"_

"_I don't really know how to say this," she sighed, "so I'm just going to. Dean, how much longer are we going to do this?"_

"_What do you mean?" He said, looking at her. "Do what?"_

"_This, you and me," she sighed, "look, it's just we've been together for a while, and I feel like we never move forward."_

"_We're seventeen," he said, "how forward do you want to move?"_

"_I don't know," Julie sighed, "I just, I don't think we really have much of a future."_

"_Oh," he said, "any particular reason for that?"_

"_No," she said, "it's just, this feeling I have you know? I can't explain it."_

"_Right," he shook his head, still confused, "so you're breaking up with me then."_

"_I'm sorry," she said quietly, "I just, I mean after two years, you know, I want something more than just making out between classes."_

He woke up, and sat up. He had this dream a lot, although it wasn't so much a dream, since it had actually happened. When Julie broke up with him it had been devastating. He was over her though. Still, it stung that she moved on so much faster than he did. And that she had moved on to Adam Banks, he couldn't help it, when they first got together he realized that when she said she wanted "more of a future" she meant "someone with more of a future," that was obvious enough. He shook his head, this was stupid, he was over her, he had moved on now too. He needed air. He got out of bed, grabbed a coat and walked outside.

When he got out there, he shook his head and laughed. Connie was already sitting on the door steps. How was it possible that they were always on the same wave length?

"Hey," he said sitting next to her. She looked at him and smiled.

"Hey," she returned quietly. "What are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep," he shrugged, "weird dreams. You?"

"Same," she nodded. "Every time I fell asleep I got this flashback to when Guy and I broke up."

"Eerie," he said with a shudder.

"Not really," she shrugged, "I mean, its just a random memory."

"No," he said, "I was dreaming about me and Julie, when we broke up."

"Ok, yeah," Connie nodded, "That is eerie."

"Yeah," he nodded. They were quiet for a moment and then Connie moved over, straddled him and kissed him hard on the mouth. When she pulled away he smiled. "What was that for?"

"I had an impulse." She shrugged. "That's our thing right? We follow our impulses."

"I have another impulse," he said putting his hands around her head and pulling her in for another kiss. They went on like this for a good hour or so. "It's really late." He finally said.

"Yeah," she agreed. "I know. I guess we should go up. Not that I'm not enjoying myself."

"Oh yeah," he nodded, "Absolutely, I mean this is hot. But well, I have this feeling the sun's coming up soon." Connie giggled and stood up.

"Hey," she said, "do you want to do something this weekend? Like go to dinner or the movies or something?"

"Are you asking me out on a date?" He laughed. "Are we dating now Moreau?"

"It doesn't have to be a date," she said quietly, "just you know, two people who like each other, going someplace and then maybe making out afterwards, or during, and before."

"That sounds like a date," he said, "I mean, I've been asked out on dates before and that's what it sounds like."

"Fine," She said, rolling her eyes, "yes, I'm asking you out on a date."

"Aw, of course I'll go on a date with you, Moreau." He smiled standing up and putting his arm around her. "Are you going to bring me flowers?"

"Not if you keep making fun of me!" She said sticking her tongue out.


	5. The Date

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything, Disney is the lucky one. _

_A/N: Hey guys, thanks for the reviews, they're awesome, and we love them. Don't really have much to say other than, we love that you love Connie and Portman as much as we do, and yeah, keep those reviews coming! - spikeyhairgood_

- - - - -

"Here you go sir," The waitress laid the late of lobster tail in front of Portman, whose jaw dropped. When the waiter laid a piece of steak in front of Connie, Portman glared, knowing that was what he wanted.

"Connie," He said, and she smiled sweetly at him. "Why do I have a disgusting tail in front of me, and you have the delicious steak?"

She cocked her head to side, and asked, "You don't like lobster? I really didn't know. I'm so sorry."

"Very funny," Portman said, as they exchanged their plates. "I'm never going to the bathroom while you I leave you to order. You're a sneaky one."

"So? You're a tease," She said, putting the cup of butter to her side. Portman shrugged, knowing it was true, and grabbed the knife cutting straight into it.

"So where do you wanna go after here?" Connie asked, looking up at Portman, who was smirking. "What?"

"Nothing, but I wanna take you somewhere. It could be a surprise," Portman wiggled his eyebrows, and Connie blushed, digging back into her food.

- - - - - - -

"It looks very familiar around here," Connie said, looking around at the buildings, illuminating the streets with their lights. Portman turned his left signal on, and Connie scooted up to look out the window. "Oh," She smiled. "You're so cute."

"I know, I know," He said, making the turn.

- - - -

Getting out of the car, they met in the front of the car, holding hands and sitting on the hood. "Where it all started," Portman said, as they started to walk towards the sand box, where the two swings sat in the middle, the bench parallel. Taking off their shoes, they both tip-toed threw the sand, placing their shoes on the bench; the same formal shoes and heels. They sat on the same swings they sat on before, and pushed themselves into the air at the same time.

"I love this place," Connie said, her eyes closed, the breeze running through her hair.

"Yeah," Portman said, watching her, with a smile on his face. "Question?"

"Honesty needed?" Connie asked, opened her eyes, and looked at Portman, who nodded. "Shoot."

"Happy?" She smiled, as he looked down at the sand, scared she might say yes.

"Very," He looked up, smirking at her. "You?"

"Without a doubt," He answered, and their hands met in the middle. "What about telling the team? What do we do now?"

Connie shrugged, pulling words from Portman, from that night, "Enjoy it."

- - - - - - - -

Connie yelled quietly, as she and Portman stumbled through the grass entering Eden Hall from the parking lot. Sure that everyone was probably asleep, since it was three in the morning, the two found it an opportunity to finally make out in some kind of public. She giggled at Portman held her up from falling, paying no attention to the Ken sitting at stairs, his jaw dropped as he stared. They almost stepped right on him, their faces so attached to each other that Ken had to say something.

"Can you guys not step over me?" He asked, and they jumped, pushing each other away. "What the hell is going on here?"

Connie wiped her lips, as Portman did, and she looked at him eyes wide, having no clue to say, "Well you see Ken… we have a perfect, and reasonable explanation for this." She gave a nod, "Portman."

Portman looked over at Connie, surprised that she pushed the explanation on him, "Uh well, you see. Connie. I. We. We were just…" Portman sighed, dropping his head, "Me and Connie are together."

"See, a perfect and reasonable explanation," Connie said, sitting down next to Ken. "You can't tell anybody though."

Ken shrugged, "Its cool. I won't tell anyone. It's just a little weird. I mean, how did this happen?"

"She couldn't resist me," Portman said, sitting down on the other side of Ken.

"I'm sure," Ken mumbled, and the three sat in silence.

"What are you doing out here?" Connie asked, and Ken shrugged.

"Couldn't sleep," Ken answered, and the other two nodded. They sat there in silence, contemplating for another hour before Portman began snoring, falling asleep with his head supported by his hand.

- - - -

"Okay," Connie smiled at Fulton and Ken, sitting on Portman's bed. Ken looked calm, Fulton looked scared. "So you both know now, but we can't have the other Ducks know yet. We're not ready to tell them, and I'm pretty damn sure they're not ready yet."

Ken nodded, "Sounds good. I can keep a secret."

"I can't!" Fulton yelled, right after Ken answered. "This is big. I mean it's really big. You used to go out with Julie, and you used to go out with Guy. What is this gonna do to the team? How will they react?"

Portman groaned, "Fult, you really gotta calm down. Those are things we have to worry about, you just, sit back, and keep your mouth shut."

Fulton shook his head, "You. Her. Now Ken knows. A man can only handle so much." He mumbled under breath, the three rolling their eyes, having no idea how dramatic Fulton could actually be.


	6. Confession: sort of

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything. _

_A/N: Hey guys, we're really glad you guys like this, and we just wanna say thanks for the reviews! - galindapopular  
_

- - - - -

The next morning Connie woke up to the buzzing of her vibrating phone. It was 10 o'clock on Saturday, who would be calling her? She looked down at the phone and saw it was a text message; she picked it up and looked at it.

_Meet me outside in 10._

She giggled, got up and got dressed. She hurried outside where Portman was standing waiting for her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her behind a tree and started kissing her. She pulled away for a minute.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"We're right out in the open," she whispered.

"We're behind a tree," he pointed out.

"Behind a tree isn't exactly hidden." She sighed.

"It's 10 on a Saturday," he said, "No one is up." He started kissing her again. This time she just gave in and enjoyed it. Enjoy it Moreau, she said, thinking of their nights together.

- - - -

Fulton woke up and rolled over. He saw Portman's empty bed.

"Oh no," he mumbled, largely because if Portman was out of bed it meant that it was probably sometime around 5 PM. But then he looked at the clock and saw it was only ten. OK, so that was probably worse, he got out of bed, got dressed and headed down to get some breakfast, and hopefully find Portman and Connie. On his way he saw Charlie.

"Hey Fulton," He said with a confused look on his face, "you're up early."

"So are you," Fulton said defensively.

"I've been kicked out," He rolled his eyes, "Adam asked for the room to himself tonight. I'm happy to oblige, it just feels weird you know? I'm thinking of heading home."

"You think it's for him and Julie?" Fulton said.

"Why else would he want the room to himself?" Charlie said, "Look, I've got a bus to catch." They walked outside. Fulton scanned the area. He couldn't see them, a good sign. "Why are you up so early?"

"I just, woke up," He shrugged. "Decided to get some food. Wanna come with?" He kept looking around. Where were they?

"Sure," Charlie said, "I've just got to run up to get something."

Fulton heaved a sigh of relief and started walking. He did finally walk past them, very cleverly positioned behind a tree. "Nice hiding spot, you two."

"Oh," Connie said, pulling out, "Hey Fulton. Why are you awake?" Fulton just grumbled and headed away from them. "I think this whole secret thing is getting hard on him."

"Forget about him," Portman said, "I like it. It's really hot." She laughed. It was, the sneaking around, the quick glances at each other that no one else saw or understood. It was all incredibly hot. But she still felt a little guilty about all of it. "Besides, you're the one who wanted to keep it a secret."

"I know," She said. "I know."

- - - -

"You OK Fulton?" Charlie said sitting down at the table in the cafeteria. "You look weird, and you've been acting weirder."

"I'm fine," he said. "Charlie, if you knew a secret, and you thought you should tell some one, but you know that all it would do is screw things up for a lot of people would you tell?"

"I guess I might," Charlie said, "why? What do you know?"

"Nothing," Fulton said, realizing that he really couldn't tell.

"Seriously dude," Charlie said, "stop being weird."

"Yeah," Fulton said. "Thanks."

- - - -

"Hey," Connie said, slipping into Portman and Fulton's room. He was sitting at his desk, she went over and sat on his lap and kissed him.

"Hey to you too," He smiled.

"Do you want to come over tonight?" She said. He ran his fingers through her hair.

"To your room?" He asked, "Isn't that a little risky?"

"Well," she said, trying to tread softly, "Adam kicked Charlie out of their room, so, I don't think Julie's going to be around."

"Right," He said, quietly, "what were you thinking we would do?"

"I have a couple of ideas," she smiled and kissed him.

"Is that a guarantee?" He smirked.

"Maybe," she laughed, "maybe not. It's my turn to tease!" She leaned in to kiss him and then pulled away and stood up. "See you later."

- - - - - -

"Is it just me, or is Fulton being really weird?" Charlie asked Ken, who was watching TV in the dorm common room.

"Fulton?" Ken asked, "Why would Fulton be acting weird?"

"I don't know," Charlie said, "that's why I'm asking you."

"He's fine," Ken shrugged. He knew of all the people who couldn't know what was going on, Guy and Julie were on the top of the list, but he guessed Charlie wasn't far behind. "Probably just freaked out about college and that kind of thing."

"Yeah," Charlie nodded. "Or something's going on."

"I'm sure it's nothing," Ken said. "Didn't you say you were going home?"

"Changed my mind," Charlie said, "I figure even being kicked out my room isn't reason to leave when one of my best friends is losing his mind."

"Fulton isn't losing his mind," Ken said, "he's just," as he started they saw Fulton walk past them, mumbling to himself, "OK, maybe he is losing his mind. But he'll be fine."

- - - -

Connie lay on her bed watching Julie get ready for her big night, thinking about her own. She wasn't planning on anything more than what had been happening already happening, but she had also decided she wouldn't rule out the possibility. But somewhere in herself she knew that if she were to sleep with Portman, before Julie and the others even knew they were together, it would be horribly wrong.

"Jules?" Connie asked, "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah." Julie said, "shoot."

"If someone, anyone at all," Connie started, "liked an ex of yours, I mean, like really liked them, and say that person was a friend of yours, would you, I mean, like if they really really liked them,"

"Who likes Guy?" Julie said, turning around ready to gossip.

"Guy?" Connie said, completely thrown off.

"Yeah," Julie said, "That's what this whole thing was about right? Someone we know likes Guy, and you're not sure if you're OK with it. So, who is it?"

"Oh," Connie said, "it's no one, just this girl in one of my classes, it's cute really." She lied, she thought maybe she was ready to talk to Julie about it, but she knew now she wasn't.

"OK," Julie said, confused, "well, do you like her? Like is she a good friend?"

"She tries to be," Connie said, "although lately she's felt really bad, about well, the thing."

"If it were me," Julie said, "I'd just be happy for her, and him, if he liked her back obviously."

"Really?" Connie said, surprised and relieved at the same time. Connie got up and hugged her. "Thanks Julie."

"No problem," Julie said, shaking her head. "I'm gonna go meet up with Adam. You've gotten so weird lately!"


	7. Chaos

_Disclaimer: Don't own any Ducks. _

_A/N: Ah, big chapter here. We're so glad you like this story, we have fun writing it. Anyway, off to the chapter, and please, keep those wonderful reviews coming! – spikeyhairgood_

- - - -

Charlie walked away from Ken, in a huff, with a feeling that Ken knew something, but just wasn't giving it up. He huffed, and walked down the hall to Russ and Dwayne's room. Charlie plopped on the bed, a pout on his face, and Russ sat up, putting down the book he was studying from.

"You okay Charlie?" Russ asked, knowing that was what Charlie wanted to hear.

"Fulton's going crazy, and Ken doesn't seem to care," Charlie laid down on Dwayne's bed, who wasn't in the room at the moment.

Russ nodded, "Okay, tell me about it." Charlie rambled on and on about Fulton's crazy behavior and Ken's nonchalant answers. Russ nodded, as a psychiatrist did, letting Charlie vent, while Charlie's flew around his face.

Charlie shot up, and Russ's eyes got wide, "Come with me!"

Russ raised an eyebrow, "Go with you where?"

"To talk to Fulton!" Charlie grinned, "Maybe he'll finally give in to what he's hiding if it's the two of us!" Charlie grabbed Russ's wrist, and pulled him off the bed, and out of the room.

- - - -

"Okay, we can be calm about it. We'll make it seem like it's not freaking us out," Charlie said, breathing slowly.

Russ shook his head, "Because you are in such a calm place right now."

"Shut up," Charlie said, as Fulton looked up, his eyes getting wide. "Here we go. Hey Fult!"

Fulton shifted in his spot uncomfortably, "Hey-Hey guys."

Charlie smiled, "Well Fulton, me and Russ here." Charlie pointed his thumb at Russ, who gave a nod, "We think something is bothering you, and you should really express what is. Because well, you just aren't healthy looking right now. Look at yourself, eyes wide, perspiring like you're in the middle of an intense hockey game, and all the jittering? Fulton, really, I think you should tell what is going on with you."

Eyes still abnormally wide, Fulton looked at Charlie to Russ, pursing his lips, like it would help him in this situation. "Portman and Connie are together! They're a couple, and they do the coupling!" Fulton spilled, and took a relief sigh afterwards. "Oh, that feels so good." Fulton opened his eyes to Charlie and Russ, whose jaws were dropped and eyes were ready to pop out of their sockets. "But you can't tell anyone!" Fulton shook her them, "You can't tell a soul! Don't even mumble it in your sleep!"

Charlie and Russ looked at each other, surprised looks matching each others, and just gave a nod.

- - - -

"Holy shit!" Averman whispered to Goldberg, who was covering his mouth in shock.

"I know!" Goldberg said, whispering back, as the two eavesdropped on the conversation Fulton, Charlie, and Russ were having. It was mostly Fulton begging they don't say anything than a conversation, though. "We have to tell the guys."

Averman nodded, "Yeah we do!" The two tip toed away from the couch they were sitting on, hoping that the other three wouldn't see them. Once they were sure that they were out of view, the bolted towards Luis's room, where they knew Dwayne and Luis would be playing video games.

- - - -

"You guys!" Averman busted into the room, with a wheezing Goldberg behind him.

"What's going on guys?" Dwayne asked, putting the controller down.

"Yeah," Luis said, looking at Goldberg begging for air in the back. "Goldberg, you okay back there?"

Goldberg nodded, and just let a few words out, "Averman, tell them."

"Connie and Portman are going out!" Averman exclaimed, leaving Dwayne and Luis in shock. The jaws dropped and eye wide. The popular expression that day.

"Oh my-" Dwayne started.

"Dean Portman and Connie Moreau?" Luis asked, to clarify.

Averman rolled his eyes, "No." Luis's eyes got even wider, "Yes, you idiot! Yes! They're going out! Fulton spilled the beans to Charlie and Russ, and we were listening in."

Luis shook his head in disbelief, "I can't believe this."

"Me either," Dwayne followed. "It's crazy. Maybe we're dreaming."

"We should go tell Ken," Goldberg said, once he was back to a decent breathing rate.

"Yeah, come on," Luis said, jumping off his bed, and the all ran down the hall.

- - - -

"Ken! Ken! Ken!" Luis said, opening the door, seeing Ken sitting there, staring at them like they were crazy.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys?" Ken asked, watching them all file in.

"Portman and Connie are going out!" Dwayne said, and Ken slapped his forehead.

"Who told you this?" Ken asked, clicking the television off.

"Averman and Goldberg heard Fulton spill the beans to Charlie and Russ," Luis explained, as Averman and Goldberg nodded in the back.

"Aw man," Ken groaned, walking to the cafeteria to go yell at Fulton. With a determined face, Ken walked down the hall, but not before Banks walked out of his room, closing the door behind him. "Oh no."

"Banksie!" Goldberg yelled, and Adam turned around seeing the shock expressions still in tact.

"What's up you guys?" He asked, looking at them like they all had three heads.

"Connie and Portman-" Averman started, and Ken spun around, with a glare.

"No!" Ken yelled. It was the first time he lost his cool with this situation, and he even surprised himself with his yell.

"No?" Luis asked, and shook his head. "You're crazy! Adam has to find out."

"They're together!" Dwayne yelled, and Adam tilted his head to the side.

Ken's eyes grew wide at the sight of Julie coming out of the room, curiosity on her face, "Who's together?"

"Oh, no no," Ken mumbled to himself, biting his bottom lip.


	8. And The Truth Comes Out

_Disclaimer: Don't own a thing. _

_Author's Note: Ok, so the moment you've all been waiting for! Yes the team knows, so guess who has to find out next? Thanks for all of the reviews, and we hope you all enjoy the chapter! - galindapopular_

- - - - -

"Portman and," Luis started but then Ken elbowed him, "No one." Julie looked around at the boys and over at Adam who was looking at the ground. She sighed loudly.

"If someone doesn't tell me what's going on, everyone gets an Iceland special!" She glared. That's what the guys started calling it when Julie went on the offensive and started punching. They all stayed quiet, "fine," she said shrugging her shoulders, "I'm going to my room." She stomped past them punching Ken in the shoulder.

"Ow," he said rubbing it.

"That was a warning." She said indignantly

"Seriously Ken, what's your problem?" Goldberg asked, "I mean, this is huge, you're not even slightly excited."

"That's because I knew already," he sighed.

"What?" They all shouted. "And you didn't tell us?" Averman said, "Come on man, that is way harsh."

"They wanted to keep it a secret," he explained, "but then Fulton had to go run off at the mouth!"

"Why would they want to keep it a secret?" Dwayne asked.

"So that Julie and Guy wouldn't get hurt," Adam mumbled finally joining the conversation.

- - - -

Connie and Portman lay on Connie's bed making out. One of her favorite things about this whole relationship was how each time they were together it got more intense. He had his hand up her shirt now; he was really very good with his hands. But then he stopped suddenly.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"You know what we haven't done in a while?" He asked, "The talking thing. I'm starting to get the feeling that you're just using me for my incredibly sexy body." She laughed.

"How'd you guess," she laughed and kissed him again. "No OK, so what do you want to talk about?"

"When are we going to tell people?" He said.

"We did tell people," she said, "I mean, we told Fulton and Ken. They're people."

"We didn't tell them anything," he said, "they caught us."

"And then we told them," she said with joke seriousness. She looked at him, "You're really upset about this. I thought you wanted to do this too?"

"I did," he sighed, "but now I want to tell people. I want to be able to hold your hand, and take you out on dates without having to sneak back into the building."

"I want those things too," she smiled; it did sound really nice, "I guess we could tell them, I'll talk to Julie later."

"OK," he said, and kissed her, "Now we can do the other thing." She giggled and they started going again. Julie opened the door.

"Connie, the guys are being so weird, have you heard something about Portman getting together with someone," she turned around and saw them, " Or you. Portman getting together with you." They stopped and sat up. "Huh, OK. Anyone care to explain?"

"I'm gonna go," He said.

"No no," Julie said, "you stay. Explain." She sat down on her bed.

"Ok, so, one night we started talking," Connie said,

"And then we started hanging out," Portman explained, feel extremely uncomfortable, "and it was fun."

"And the thing is we really really like each other, and I wanted to tell you, but well, do you hate me?"

"Why would I hate you?" Julie asked, "Oh no, is this because of your stupid girl rules?"

"Julie doesn't even believe in the girl rules?" Portman looked at her.

"Not technically," Connie said squirming. "But in my defense, until now with me and Julie the girl rules have always been for theoretical situations."

"Does Guy know?" Julie said.

"No," Portman said, "no one knows. Well, Ken and Fulton know."

"Well, actually," Julie said, "everyone kinda knows. They're outside talking about it now."

"I have to go talk to Guy," Connie panicked and stood up, "he can't hear this from someone else. I'll see you later." She ran out of the room.

"So," Julie said trying not to laugh at how uncomfortable he was. "You and Connie? That's uh, well, it's, I can't even," she started giggling

"It's weird," he nodded. "I know."

"I'm happy for you," she said, gaining her composure, he gave her an incredulous look, "I am!" She burst into laughter again.

- - - -

"Hey," Connie said, knocking on Guy's half closed door. "Can I come in?"

"Hey," Guy said, "so there's this crazy rumor going around the dorm, about you and Portman." Connie looked at the ground, he laughed, "Isn't that nuts?" He looked at her, "Connie, it is just a crazy rumor right? Right!?"

"Well, I," she stuttered, "Not really no. See, I, we, no one was supposed to find out yet." He stared at her, unable to say anything, "Trust me, right after Julie, you were the first person I was going to tell. Guy?" She looked at him, he was still just staring, "Say something, please?"

"Oh God!" He said, "I don't feel so good." He ran out of the room towards the bathroom.


	9. Separated

_Disclaimer: We don't own a thing, so very sad about that._

_A/N: Okay, so galindapopular has already online shot me for not updating this in so long, but I am so sorry. I've been having writer's block with my mighty ducks story. I'm so sorry! And whenever I update, it's always so sad, aye. Okay, well, I hope you guys like this, and please keep the lovely reviews coming! – spikeyhairgood_

- - - - -

Leaning against the bathroom door, Guy looked up at the ceiling and the florescent lights, sighing. Connie and Portman. He told himself over and over again, he even said to himself in the quiet empty bathroom, but he couldn't quite believe it. His ex-girlfriend, and big, chick magnet Dean Portman. "I can't believe this," Guy mumbled to himself, looking down at his shoes, and white tiles.

"Guy," Guy got thrown forward by the bathroom door, opening forcefully. "Aw geez, sorry man," Charlie apologized with Russ behind him.

Russ let the door shut behind him, as he and Charlie looked at Guy, who was now staring at himself in the mirror, "You okay, man?" Guy shot him a look, "Okay, that's a no."

Charlie shrugged a little, "It's not that bad, man." Guy's look fixed on Charlie. "Okay, well, it kinda is for you. But Julie's okay with it."

Guy shook his head, "She and Portman didn't go out for as long as me and Connie did. They broke up mutually… me and Connie just… I don't know what happened to us." Guy groaned, "I just thought maybe one day it would be…"

Russ nodded, "You and Connie again?" Guy gave a nod, "Well whatever happens man, we're on your side."

Charlie pointed, "Yes. We are. No matter what."

Guy looked over at them, and mumbled, "Thanks, you guys."

- - - - - - - -

"I can't believe you told Charlie and Russ!" Ken marched up to Fulton, smiling lazily in satisfaction. That is, until Ken slapped the back of his head.

Fulton looked behind Ken, "Dude, half the team is behind you, I'd be careful with what you say."

Ken's eyes turned into slits, and he said through clenched teeth, "They already know. The whole team, except Guy, already knows."

Fulton made an o face, "How'd they find out?"

Ken yelled, everyone surrounding him, backing off a little, "Because you spilled the beans!"

Fulton raised an eyebrow, "They heard me tell Charlie and Russ?"

"Oh my goodness, Fulton," Ken's eyes got wide, and Averman walked in front of him before Ken jumped on Fulton creating a brawl.

"Okay, now that we all know, do you think Portman and Connie know that we know? Because I think Connie would really-" The boys all turned around to hear Connie's scream, and she walking down the hall, her fists clenched, and nostrils flared in anger. "Freak out on us."

"FULTON!" Connie yelled, and Fulton hid behind Ken. "KEN!" Ken did the same as Fulton, by putting Goldberg in front of him. "Guy's in the bathroom upset right now, because SOMEONE spilled the beans! I was going to tell him myself, and I was going to tell Julie but some people couldn't keep their mouths shut!"

Ken pointed, "All Fulton."

Fulton's jaw dropped, "Dude."

Ken shrugged, looking up at Fulton, "It was your fault."

"Wait," Goldberg said, and Connie's head snapped to him. He cleared his voice, in fear, "Why didn't you just tell Guy and Julie right away?"

"Uh," Connie's angry face nodded, into guilt. "Well-"

"I think if you told them first, then this wouldn't be happening," Goldberg said, and Luis nodded.

"Yeah, Cons, that was kinda wrong," Luis added on, and Connie looked helpless. She didn't know what to say. She knew they were right. But she didn't feel her defense was good enough.

"Hey," Fulton said, making his way to Connie, putting his hand on Connie's shoulder. "They really like each other, okay? If they told you, you guys might try to mess them up. They were just scared to hurt Julie and Guy. They had their reasons."

Ken nodded, "Yeah, they do have their reasons. You may have not seen them together, but they do really like each other."

Dwayne looked at Connie, who slightly smiled up at the two boys, who were at her sides, protecting her. "Yeah, if Connie and Portman are happy, then that's all that matters, right?" Dwayne walked behind Connie.

Averman looked at Dwayne, standing behind Connie. He looked at them, "This is going to break up the team you guys." Connie's face suddenly turned panicked, "I don't think that it could be good if it's going to mess with our friendships." Averman took a few steps to Goldberg, and Luis.

Banks, standing in the middle, looked at both sides, as they looked back at him. His head turned from left to right, not knowing who to side with, "Well it looks like it already has messed us up."

Banks turned around, to see Portman running down the hall, a confused look on his face, "What's going on?" He stood next to Banks, looking at the two groups.

"Hey, hey!" Charlie yelled, seeing the two groups facing each other, like it was sort of dance off. "What's happening here? You guys look seriously separated."

Guy walked next to Banks, seeing Connie, and looked down. She did the same, looked up, then looked down upon seeing him.

Russ turned to his left, looking at Fulton, and Goldberg, seeing the tension on their faces, and feeling the tension in the air, "That's because they are."


	10. Sides

_Disclaimer: We still don't own a thing. _

_A/N: Do you miss us? Or just hate us? We're so sorry about not updating for the looongest time. We hope you guys still read this, and please keep the reviews coming. Hopefully you haven't forgotten everything that has happened in our Connie Portman saga. Oh! Chapter is written by lovely Galindapopular._

- - - - - - -

"You see what you did?" Charlie yelled at Connie, "You split up the whole team! This was a bad idea Connie!"

"Don't yell at her man!" Portman said, standing up to him, "She's been crazy worried about what was going to happen when everyone found out."

"Yeah, well, maybe you both should have thought about that before," Russ shouted. Suddenly everyone was yelling at each other, stepping up and shoving.

"You guys stop!" Connie said, tears were starting to form in her eyes. "This isn't fair, I just, I can't do this." she shook her head and ran away.

"Nice going guys," Portman said, "Connie!" He shouted after her and chased her.

"What about you Banks?" Goldberg looked at him, "Where are you on this?"

"You guys are being stupid." He said, and started walking away.

"Come on," Charlie laughed meanly, "You know better than to ask the cake eater to choose sides, he never could do it." Adam turned around. "It's true right? I mean, going all the way back to District 5. How are the Hawks doing these days?"

"Watch it Charlie," he said, "I'm serious. Look, what they did sucks ok? But its between them and Guy and Julie. It really doesn't have anything to do with us."

"What's going on here?" Julie walked over and raised her eyebrows. "Why did Connie just run into our room crying?"

"Ask Charlie," Ken said.

"Julie'll be on our side," Russ pulled her over.

"What side?" She looked at him, "Is this about Connie and Portman?" she looked at all of them, they nodded. "Which side are you?"

"The side that doesn't want them to be happy," Fulton glared at Charlie. Julie was taken aback, she didn't ever think that would happen, Fulton taking a side against Charlie, but then again, split between Charlie and Portman, it wasn't too hard to figure out wear he'd choose.

"Where are you going?" Ken called after her.

"To talk to Guy," she shouted.

"Hi," Julie said, stomping into Guy's room. "So, did you tell them to choose sides?

"Hey," he said, looking up. "No, Charlie and Russ just said they would be on my side. And the rest of them, just, I don't know, it's just so weird, I don't know how to react to it,"

"I laughed in their faces," Julie said, he looked at her, she nodded, "They told me and I just started laughing. I don't know why, there's nothing particularly funny about it, but it just came out that way."

"I threw up," Guy said. "So your reaction, actually much better than mine."

"You threw up?" She said, "Really?" She bit her bottom lip.

"You're going to laugh again, aren't you?" He said, his own eyes starting to sparkle.

"No," she stifled a giggle, he burst out laughing, and then she followed, "See, it's like it's the only thing I can do when I think about it."

"It's just so," he sighed, "I mean, he's so,"

"He's a really great guy," Julie said, trying to reassure him, "really great."

"Why'd you guys break up?" Guy asked.

"Because," she shrugged, "I wanted to be in a serious relationship, he didn't. Why did you guys break up?"

"She wanted to," he shrugged, "something about me always looking at her like she's still ten or something. I don't know, it just sort of happened. At least with you guys it was mutual."

"It wasn't mutual," Julie shook her head, "I broke up with him."

"You did?" Guy stopped. "I just thought that, I mean, you two were always just so cool with each other."

"Like I said, he's a really great guy," she smiled, "he knew that if everyone knew I broke up with him, I'd be that bitch who broke up with the bash brother. So the details of our breakup remained sketchy."

"That is great," Guy nodded, "Does Connie know?"

"Connie always knew," Julie smiled, "Fulton too probably. She thinks you wanted to break up too, by the way. She's dead convinced that you guys just split mutually."

"Oh," He stopped and thought for a minute, "So you think that they're just what?" Guy said, "Fooling around or whatever?"

"I don't know what they're doing," she said, "that was a year ago; I don't exactly know what he wants anymore."

"How did he react when you told him about Banks?" Guy asked, he was now remembering that Portman had been in his situation.

"He didn't throw up," she laughed, "as far as I know. But I also didn't hide it from him for however long they've been doing this."

"Why aren't you mad?" He said, "I mean, you of all people,"

"I'm a little more mad then I'm letting on," she shook her head, "I mean the truth is, my best friend has been hooking up with my ex boyfriend for god only knows how long, and they've been keeping it a secret from me, and from all of our friends, and it was a shitty thing to do. I'm pissed, but, I care about them, I want them to be happy. And if they knew how upset I was, they wouldn't be."

"You're such a better person than I am," he said, "I feel like I'd rather she be miserable, because I am."

"Well, she's miserable now," Julie said, "Charlie made her cry."


End file.
